The present disclosure relates to technology for non-volatile storage.
Semiconductor memory is widely used in various electronic devices such as mobile computing devices, mobile phones, solid-state drives, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, medical electronics, servers, and non-mobile computing devices. Semiconductor memory may include non-volatile memory or volatile memory. A non-volatile memory device allows information to be stored or retained even when the non-volatile memory device is not connected to a power source.
A non-volatile memory device may be used to provide data for a host system. Examples of host systems include, but are not limited to, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDA), laptop computers, notebook computers, set top boxes, cameras, or other electronic device. In some cases, the non-volatile memory device may be embedded within the host system. However, in other cases, the non-volatile memory device is not embedded within the host system. For example, a USB flash drive is typically not embedded in a host system.
Sometimes multiple entities may share access to non-volatile memory in the non-volatile memory device. For example, a host system may have several sub-systems that each access the non-volatile memory. These sub-systems might not trust each other. For example, one sub-system should not access the data of another sub-system.